This invention relates to a light beam scanning apparatus such as an image recording or reading apparatus, as well as to a light beam adjusting mechanism for use with such apparatus. More particularly, this invention relates to a light beam scanning apparatus that has means of generating an image sync signal for performing precise image recording or reading, as well as to a mechanism for adjusting a light beam for generating said image sync signal.